


My Call To You

by dogbite_propaganda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Hiding Relationships, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat(mentioned), Mentions of Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Nothing explicit, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbite_propaganda/pseuds/dogbite_propaganda
Summary: Brock never wanted attachments. That is, until he found himself taking care of a weird, young alpha. Enter one, Jack Rollins.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	My Call To You

Starting out, things were much different. It was just the kind of thing Brock was looking for at the time. He liked keeping impersonal relationships just that; impersonal. When he met Jack for the second time, the two of them formed this unspoken agreement that nothing got more intense than a hook up and there were no hard feelings when Brock slunk away after Jack passed out on those nights. No emotions, information, or outside contact was shared between them, because they both decided it didn’t need to be. Things were more entertaining like that anyway. They would play this weird, overly complicated game of hide and seek, trying to track each other down at the clubs they both frequented downtown and it was fun. Brock was content with it. 

That is, until Jack disappeared for two and a half weeks and then fucker had the audacity to show up again with the stink of another omega still lingering on him. Brock didn’t ask any questions, that’s not how it was supposed to work. There were no feelings in this and he had to rationalize it with his stupid omega brain that Jack didn’t belong to him, that there was no reason to get intimately involved with any alpha,  _ especially _ a younger one like Jack. 

He never asked so, at the start he didn’t know exactly how much younger Jack was but he knew it was enough to get weird looks for and that people at his office would have a field day with it if anyone were to find out. People in law were ruthless and they loved to bring each other down. He could almost feel the whispers from his peers already. Whispers about poor Brock Rumlow, a pathetic, desperate older omega ‘manipulating’ a younger alpha because he was ‘too washed up’ for anyone his own age to have interest. He knew he was probably overthinking it but he was also painfully aware that it could be detrimental to his reputation, even though he wasn’t all that old. This made it much harder to convince himself that he wasn’t getting attached when he asked Jack for his phone number. It was easier to say he wanted to avoid wasting time playing cat and mouse by looking for someone who wasn’t there, especially if Jack decided to disappear for another two weeks. 

Afterward, things did get easier. Jack was never particularly difficult to get into bed but, despite his daunting six foot two stature, he could be pretty hard to spot in a crowd. He knew how to blend in the uppity circle of people that the two of them found each other in, even though he definitely wasn’t born into it. It was an admittedly nice change of pace to be able to send a text after a late night working on a case, have his dick sucked within the hour, and be home soon after. Sometimes he just didn’t feel like going out and Jack made it feel like ordering a pizza on a night he was too lazy to make dinner. Parts of him wondered how many others the alpha could’ve been doing it for but, other than that first lingering omega, he never smelled anyone but himself on Jack. 

Things could’ve stayed that easy if Brock hadn’t accepted Jack’s offer to get a drink. 

He knew he should’ve declined and made up some bullshit excuse but it was just too tempting. He reasoned with himself that he’d just won a big case and it was okay to celebrate even though he’d already gotten black out drunk in the name of ‘celebration’ the night before.

As far as dates go,— even though he kept telling himself it definitely was  _ not _ a date— it wasn’t bad. Jack was entertaining, he knew how to ease into a different topic when things got awkward, and over all he was just easy to talk to. Through the course of the night, Brock learned that the reason for Jack’s absence a few weeks prior was due to him returning home and that the omega scent Brock had stupidly been so geared up about was one Annalisa Rollins, Jack’s younger sister. 

They talked for hours and at the end of the night, Brock apologized for getting carried away. Both of them knew they were supposed to head to Jack’s place and end their night the way they always had but, rather than politely deflect, Jack said something he wasn’t expecting. 

“I just like spending time with you, we don’t always have to get in bed together.”

That should’ve been enough of a sign that he was losing control of the situation. They were never supposed to get to know each other, not after Brock spent so much time convincing himself that’s not what he wanted. By that point in his life, he was focused on his career and was told by everyone around him that the downfall of his success would be the distraction of finding a mate. All he could think about for years, through law school and after taking his LSAT was how he didn’t need a mate. His mother raised him and his siblings on her own, she never mated again after she divorced his father and Brock convinced himself that if she could do all that, then he could take care of himself, easy. His rational mind told him not to let Jack come between him and success but the human in him craved more interaction than meeting with clients or the bi-weekly gatherings he and his friends had.

Going for drinks a few nights a week became routine. The two of them would hang out and maybe once or twice, they’d fall back into the hookups that Brock told himself weren’t intimate. He would still leave in the middle of the night, making it a point to never stay longer than an hour after they had sex, and he told himself he wasn’t catching feelings. 

Brock wasn’t sure how it all escalated, maybe it was the regular dates that definitely weren’t dates. Maybe it was when he started texting Jack while he was bored between dictations at the office but eventually, Jack was able to weasel himself further into Brock’s life and the omega was none the wiser. 

_ ‘I’m so fucking hungry.’ _ was the first message he’d typed out that day. It was almost noon and he was quickly running out of time to decide what he wanted. 

_ ‘There’s a lot of places around first. Can’t you just walk up there?’ _ Jack suggested. He was right, there were plenty of restaurants nearby he could call and get his order into, guaranteeing that he’d be back to the office well before his lunch break was over. But none of it appeased him. 

_ ‘I go to those places every day, I want something new.’ _ He typed, staring blankly at his computer as he re-read the same paragraph for what felt like the hundredth time.

_ ‘I’ll bring you something from around here.’  _ A pause. 

_ ‘Only if you want me to.’ _

The follow up made him crack a little smile. Even though Brock liked to deny it, their relationship was growing and Jack was more than aware of Brock’s boundaries. He was always careful with what he said, usually offering him multiple outs. Funny enough, it only drew Brock even closer. 

_ ‘Can I come to you?’ _ He asked, setting his phone down and pretending to busy himself with the case files on his desk. Each minute that went by was torturous and Brock was nearly vibrating in anticipation, physically startling when his phone buzzed. 

_ ‘Of course.’ _ Two words had his stomach fluttering and he let Pierce know he’d be taking an extra half an hour for lunch. 

This marked yet another detrimental flaw in Brock’s plan because in doing this, he started meeting Jack for lunch every Friday afternoon. They’d go around different places in the city, sometimes loving them and sometimes hating them, they’d show each other their own favorites, and spend time bonding over their first memories that had initially drawn them to the eateries. Throughout it all, Jack never advanced on him. Not did he try to touch Brock so much as occasionally brushing past him, he didn’t speak suggestively or even mention the nights they spent together, and there was never so much as a sideways glance at other alphas that made flirtatious advances on Brock. Just, nothing. Part of Brock loved the space, appreciated that Jack knew his place and didn’t try to pursue anything further but the omega in him yearned for attention, for Jack to do something,  _ anything, _ to let him know that whatever relationship they had could run more than just skin deep. But nothing ever came and he let himself believe he was okay with that. 

Things, once again, got more difficult because Brock lacked self control. 

It had already been an irritating week. He had to change the hormone blockers he was on and in order to do that, the old ones needed to be flushed out of his system before he started anything else. Doing this triggered his heat and Brock suffered as long as he could on his own. It’d been years since he last had one and he wasn’t sure if this one was particularly difficult on him or if he’d forgotten what it was like after so many years. Either way, he only lasted six hours before he was gripping onto his phone and asking himself if he was ready to make a detrimental mistake. Another hour later and Jack was by his side.

After all was said and done, Brock couldn’t bring himself to talk to Jack for another week. The alpha didn’t linger longer than necessary, taking off on the third morning before Brock woke up. Briefly, Brock wondered if Jack felt the same loss did the morning after all those nights he never stayed.

Nerves racked his system the day he finally decided to text Jack again and the only reason he felt like he had to was because it was Friday. They always had lunch together on Friday and even though he was terrified of the response he’d get, he also didn’t want to lose whatever weird and slowly intensifying relationship they had. Maybe it was for the best, he could get over the little crush he had and focus on working again but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Jack’s company was too important to him.

He spent two hours reading and re-reading and re-typing that damn text all for Jack to give him the world’s most underwhelming response of: 

_ ‘You don’t have to explain anything to me.’ _

Everything just… went on as normal afterward. Other than feeling a little awkward about his seeming overreaction concerning the whole heat fiasco, they kept doing what they had been. Going out for drinks a few nights a week, getting lunch on Fridays, texting during their mutual down time, and whatever else suited their fancy.

And it could’ve stayed that way, in a frustrating limbo between friends and lovers, if Brock hadn’t answered that damn call. 

Eleven o’ clock, Tuesday night. Even with his experience, this case was particularly difficult. The guy was guilty, there was no way around it, and all Brock could do was come up with a plea deal that could get him a lighter sentence and hope the client would go for it. He wouldn’t have taken the case at all if it wasn’t for Pierce. The guy wanted to see Brock fail the second he’d transferred in from New York and he spent years giving Brock difficult cases but he clawed his way to the top eventually. Even so, Pierce still liked to throw him hopeless shit every once in a while. He’d been completely immersed in his work for hours after everyone else had gone and he would’ve stayed that way if it hadn’t been for the sudden, startling the ringing of his phone.

Jack’s name flashed on the screen and Brock’s stomach sank for a second. Jack never contacted him first, Brock always reached out when he felt like it. That was one of the best parts of their relationship. When he wanted the attention, he could have it without worrying about being smothered. He never had to sugar coat anything for Jack, if he wanted to be left alone, all he had to do was ask. Something felt wrong. He picked up without thinking. 

“You alright?” Was all he asked when he answered the call, his heart racing as he listened to the cluster of background noise in a desperate attempt to piece things together. 

_ “He’s really not,” _ Came the reply, a voice Brock didn’t recognize laughing over the line with a few other people in the mix.  _ “Jack’s off his ass, man. Would you mind comin’ to get him ‘fore he puts himself in the hospital? You’re the only one who picked up.”  _

_ “Hey, hey!”  _ He heard Jack’s slurred voice in the background and sighed in relief.  _ “I’m not that fuckin’ drunk.” _

_ “You’re not?” _ Asked the voice and neither of them spoke before they both started laughing. Brock found his relief quickly fading into frustration. 

The entire drive there, he was rehearsing how he was going to drill into the young alpha. Phrases like  _ ‘I’m not your fucking babysitter, the last thing I need is to be treated like it.’ _ and  _ ‘I’ve got important fucking shit to do, you think I wanna be dragged out of the office while I’m working to fix your mistakes?’ _ crossed his mind as the most popular. But seeing Jack made him forget everything. 

Whatever shit hole bar the alpha brought himself to was in the seedier side of town. It was a place Brock never came around because no matter how much muscle he built or how many trainers he had teach him how to fight, at the end of the day he was an omega and he was raised to avoid spaces that could pose a threat to him. But there Jack was, sitting on the curb with a cigarette in his mouth, his head between his knees as his hands rested on the back of his head. There was an alpha his age sitting beside him and he clumsily introduced himself as Ellison. Brock deflected the rambling conversation the best he could, borderline dragging Jack to the car. 

Looking at him gave Brock whiplash. That night he was such a stark contrast from the person he presented himself as. Jack always made himself look expensive and presented himself as a sophisticated man with poise and grace. So, rightfully, Brock didn’t know to react seeing him in the passenger seat in joggers and a hoodie that had to be at least two sizes too big for him. Every part of him looked so much different from the strong, refined alpha that Brock had seen over the past few months and subsequently fallen for. Even so, his feelings didn’t waver. 

Brock made the impulse decision to bring Jack home with him when he had to stop on the side of the highway to let the alpha cough his guts up. It took double the time, Brock had to go nearly in the exact opposite direction but something deep inside of him didn’t want Jack staying alone. The last time he’d felt anything like it was when his twin sister was being bullied at school, this overwhelming need to protect her flooded through him. It’d been so long since he felt something like it, he almost didn’t recognize what it was.

When they got back to Brock’s apartment, he was quick to get to work. Getting Jack out of that hoodie was the first step and he tossed it in his own laundry like it was the most natural thing to do. Before he had the chance to do anything else,— like get a glass of water or pain killers for the headache the alpha would absolutely be cultivating in the morning— Jack was already asleep in his bed and Brock stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Jack just looked so damn young like that. He was exhausted, it read on his face as clear as day and Brock felt guilty for being so upset. Jack was still a kid and he knew it was selfish to expect him to be perfect, even though he liked to put up that front. It was all a facade, he could see that now, but it only made his feelings stronger.

That is, until he climbed into bed and came face to face with a very distinguishing mark over the scent gland that sat right behind where Jack’s neck and shoulder met. 

Brock avoided it for weeks, got distant until Jack approached him about it. And he snapped when questioned about why he’d been so sour lately. 

“Who’s your mate, Jack?” Brock growled into his lunch, watching unsatisfied to see the startled confusion that crossed his face. “Don’t be shy about it, ‘s fine. Not like you were leadin’ me on or anything.” 

Jack didn’t say anything when he left without sparing so much as a passing glance at Brock. It was unsettling but he figured that it would all end like that. What else was he supposed to do, knowing he was just a side piece? A way for an infidel to get his rocks off behind the back of whatever sad sap omega waited for him at home. Brock shuddered at the thought. 

Even though he knew he should’ve, he couldn’t bring himself to delete Jack’s number from his phone. And that’s why he answered when Jack called him, actually called him, later that week.

They talked for hours and Jack explained everything. About how he started dating an omega when he was fifteen. They fell head over heels for each other and even though everyone tried to tell them it was stupid puppy love, they got married once Jack turned eighteen. Then he joined the Marines and was home off and on for four years before he was discharged due to an accident that had stolen the sight from his left eye. He came home from signing his discharge papers to find another alpha, with  _ his _ omega, in his bed and they were divorced soon after. That was two years ago and the night he got drunk would’ve been their sixth anniversary. 

Every part of Brock felt so stupid and cruel for jumping to conclusions. Nothing made sense to him when Jack said it was all okay, that he didn’t blame Brock for thinking the way he had. Knowing what he did, he knew he couldn’t let the little bastard go. That same protective instinct engulfed him and he wanted nothing more than to protect Jack from the harsh, hateful world that hurt him so deeply. Whatever strange arrangement he thought he wanted was gone and now, Brock was left picking up the pieces of someone he now realized he cherished.

Afterward, Jack cemented himself as a regular staple in Brock’s life. Within only a few weeks, Jack was hanging around Brock’s apartment almost daily and after a few months, Brock asked him to move in. It only made sense, there was no point in Jack wasting the gas to drive twenty five minutes to his own home every few days just to pick up some clean clothes. Brock knew that a version of him from a year ago would be pissed, certainly convinced that doing such a thing would ruin everything he’d worked for. Which was exactly why he didn’t tell anyone about Jack.

Of course, their time spent together had many questioning the strange, new scent that Brock carried around with him. Jack’s scent was strong and distinct, the kind that got caught in your nose because of how strangely unique it was. It was fresh mountain air and rain on oak trees, underlined by something with a sharp bite to it, like brandy and ginger. Brock danced around the questions— At work, it was an overbearing alpha at the gym he frequented almost every morning and around his friends, it was a client with a particularly overwhelming stink. Being a lawyer made it too easy to lie and Brock went from convincing himself that he wasn’t absolutely infatuated with Jack to convincing himself that he didn’t feel guilty. 

Not only for lying to his friends but for what it probably looked like to Jack. Like he was ashamed or something. The alpha only asked about it once and Brock didn’t explain anything to him, simply skirted the blame and his own insecurities in one single sentence. 

_ “What do you think the people in my crowd would say about me if they saw how young you are?” _

The conversation ended there. Jack didn’t look like he outwardly opposed it but Brock could see the tinge of hurt in his eyes. Still, it was something they moved past, as Jack accepted it as something Brock needed to deal with on his own. Just like always, Jack gave him an out if he wanted it but, despite avoiding an issue that would certainly come crumbling down at some point, Brock didn’t even think about getting rid of Jack as a viable option. And even though Brock hid the alpha from every facet of his life, Jack was eager to share Brock with his own personal world. 

Being around Jack’s friends showed the alpha’s age. Ellison, the previously unknown voice from the phone, turned out to be everything one would expect from someone his age. At twenty four, he was a year older than Jack. The two of them met in the corps, oftentimes giving their COs a hard time in any way they could think of. Ellis was still active and Brock could see that it made Jack jealous, though he couldn’t fathom why. Every time they talked about it, Jack looked lost, like they were having a casual conversation about a piece of him that he could never get back. 

Over time, he was introduced to others. There was Ellis’ mate, another alpha that they called Cavitt, his first name being something Polish that Brock had a hard time remembering. A ditzy blonde named Clint and his quick-witted girlfriend, Natasha who Brock found easy to talk to. They were both sarcastic in a way that made communication between them natural. They were a good little group, tight knit like a family and Jack seemed content around them and excited to share that closeness with Brock. 

He felt selfish for being so secretive about his own friends but Jack understood. Brock explained it many times that he was scared. That he was friends with professional people from professional fields. Medical, pharmaceutical, law, science, psychology, engineering, the whole nine yards. He worried that they’d look down on him or accuse him of being manipulative. Their influence stretched far and Brock didn’t want his life to be ruined and eventually, he knew he’d either need to take that risk or drop Jack altogether, the latter of which not being an option he was willing to explore. 

He wondered how long he would’ve been able to keep it all up if Bucky hadn’t gotten involved.

Saturday night rolled around just like it did every week, only this was one of those bi-weekly nights that Brock was supposed to hang out with his group of friends. They were all supposed to go meet up at Bucky and Steve’s place but, on that particular February night, Jack was sick. Sick as a damned dog with a hundred and three degree fever. Brock’s first instinct was to call the local Urgent Care only to be told to keep Jack at home unless that fever got up to one hundred and five. Because, apparently, alpha’s burned hotter and Jack fever wasn’t considered ‘that bad’ since they tended to hold a base temperature of one o’ one, especially younger ones with high metabolisms that ran on high gear all the time. 

Hours passed without him realizing it and he spent the time fussing over every grumble, whimper, or whine that left the alpha in his bed. Getting Jack to eat was off the table ever since his breakfast made a reappearance that morning. Jack had an almost debilitating emetophobia and he always got panicky when he felt nauseous, something Brock had the pleasure of dealing with that night picking him up from the bar months prior when the alpha almost tossed himself from Brock’s car going seventy on the highway in an attempt to get out. Even getting him to drink water afterward was a struggle and Brock almost thought Jack was going to have an anxiety attack when he finally put his foot down and threatened to force it down the younger’s throat.

After finally getting Jack to take whatever over the counter bullshit he had his Doordash driver bring them and begging one last time for him to eat something, Jack passed out. Brock sat in bed beside him, watching TV for no other reason to have the background noise as every five minutes, he glanced over to assess any changes. But Jack never moved; laying on his stomach, blanket draped over his hips, and his face shoved into Brock’s side. 

There was a pounding at his door that scared the ever loving shit out of him but aside from a mildly bothered grumble, Jack stayed asleep. Nearly vaulting out of bed, he got to his door in record time in hopes of stopping the noise before Jack woke up again. Opening the door with more fury than a wet hen, he glared to see Bucky standing there. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Was the first thing he could think of saying and Bucky paused. 

“It’s ten o’ clock. I’ve been calling you for two hours, everyone was worried about you.” Was the response. Glancing to the wall clock behind him, his shoulders sagged before he looked Bucky in the eye again. 

“Somethin’ came up, sorry.” Was all he said and with a skeptical look, Bucky leaned forward and sniffed a few times before he physically recoiled at Jack’s sick-scent, suddenly looking much more worried.

“It’s not that alpha that you’ve been dealing with at work, is it? Seriously, Brock, I think that guy’s been scent marking you and it’s fucking creepy, his stink is all over you.” Bucky asked, pushing his way inside and Brock felt himself get antsy. 

“It’s not like that, okay?” Brock tried to deflect.

“Is he here?” Bucky asked, venturing further into Brock’s apartment despite Brock pulling on him to get him to stop. Everything came to a head at Brock’s bedroom door, that he stupidly left open, and Bucky paused long enough for the omega to get in front of him. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Brock asked, shoving Bucky back. He hated being worried over, Bucky of all people should’ve known that. “Just because Rogers puts up with your overbearing, domineering alpha bullshit doesn’t mean I will. What makes you think you can just come into my house and, and-”

“And  _ what? _ Check up on you? God forbid I get worried after you don’t show up and ignore my calls for hours after  _ months _ of getting scented on by an alpha you said you don’t want anything to do with!” Bucky barked back, his voice raising in a way that Brock knew, socially, he was meant to submit to. But Bucky wasn’t his alpha and if Jack ever thought he’d raise his voice like that, Brock would be sure to put him in his place. Speaking of, a low growl from behind alerted him and Brock turned to see Jack up on his forearms, trembling as he tried to support his own weight while he glared at Bucky with his head low. With his eyes glazed over and a fever induced delirium putting him on edge, Brock sighed, pinning Bucky with one last passing glare before he went to play damage control.

“You woke him up.” Brock muttered before getting to work, coaxing Jack to sleep again with the quiet murmur of  _ ‘you’re okay, go back to sleep.’ _ Jack was never combative to him and listened easy enough despite Bucky’s approach. 

“Who  _ is _ he?” The older alpha asked, lowering his voice as not to bring more tension to the situation already ripe with it. Brock didn’t get up from his place, running his fingers thoughtfully down Jack’s spine and watching the way goosebumps rose on the young alpha’s back. 

“The guy I’ve been seeing for the past nine months.” He finally huffed, deciding to just rip the band-aid off and get it over with. There was no way around it, Bucky was already there. No excuse came to him fast enough and even if one did, it would’ve been half baked. An omega didn’t bring a sick alpha into their bed, into their  _ nest _ , if they weren’t intimately involved. 

“Just nine months?” Bucky asked and Brock nodded, still refusing to look up. “Then whose mark is that?” 

Another sigh left him as he put his hand over the old bite. He hated seeing it, hated being reminded that there was someone who permanently seared herself into Jack’s psyche and the only way for Brock to break that hold would be to bite through the scar tissue and bind Jack to him. He was hesitant because, despite wanting to stay with Jack, he knew he couldn’t ask for that kind of commitment while he was still hiding the alpha from the rest of his life. 

“Ex wife.” He muttered as Bucky sat next to him. They left it at that. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? At least to me, we’ve been friends since high school.” Bucky sounded hurt, something Brock had been trying to avoid but he knew, logically, that by that point it wouldn’t have been possible. 

“‘Cause the kid was hardly outta diapers when we were in high school. Wasn’t supposed to happen we just fuckin’...clicked. I couldn’t get him out of my head.” Brock sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face and letting his palm rest on his mouth a moment before he shook his head. “How’s that make me look, chasin’ tail almost a decade younger than me? You know what people would say, I didn’t know how to handle it.” 

“We’re  _ friends. _ You think I care, or Steve or Tony or anyone cares that you’ve got a younger guy. Hell, Riley’s four years younger than Sam.” Bucky said. He was trying, Brock appreciated it. 

“That’s not the same as nine.” Was all he said, leaning down and resting the palm of his hand against the crown of Jack’s head, rewarded with a small, indiscernible noise and Brock felt it again. That call to protect and care for, that his only mission was to keep Jack safe from everything around him. “I don’t want people questioning the kind of man I am. I was scared, that’s it. And he made it easy because he told me he didn’t mind, long as I was happy.” 

“But you’re not. You can’t tell me you like hiding everything. I see how tense you get anytime someone asks you about that scent.” Bucky pushed. Brock shrugged his acknowledgment. “Besides, I know you wanna show him off. Let the world know you’ve got what no one else can have. You’ve always been a show-boating asshole.” 

The two of them laughed together and the tension that he felt faded enough for him to finally look Bucky in the eye for just a brief moment, his way of silently saying ‘ _ thank you _ .’ 

“Wouldn’t you? Look at him, he’s gorgeous.” Brock said, trailing his hand under Jack’s jaw to lift his head ever so slightly. “Prettier when he ain’t sick. Should’ve never let him go out and work while it was rainin’.” 

“Watch it, you’ll end up like Steve if you go all mother hen on him like that.” Bucky teased, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth.” Brock grumbled, the threat in his voice more playful than sincere. 

Bucky didn’t stick around much longer, Jack was getting more and more restless as the scent of another alpha saturated the space. Brock spent the rest of his night whispering apologies and praise into his alpha’s ear. 

Jack had really done the most for him, more than any previous flames had even thought of doing, and he felt lucky for that. Not everyone found someone who understood them in such an intimate way but Jack was different. He’d always been weird, his standoffish nature prevalent to Brock despite how hard he tried to make people believe he was an extrovert. That mutual understanding of each other was what made things so easy.

Over the next few hours, Jack’s temperature evened out and Brock finally settled down for the night, letting Jack lay on top of him like an overgrown puppy, getting in his face just as needy for attention as he always got when Brock let him. Whether it was at home or out, Jack didn’t shy away from it but despite this, it kept an innocence to it that Brock always found endearing. It was one of the omega’s favorite things about him. Jack wasn’t like a lot of the alphas his age. He lacked the constant, overwhelming energy and eagerness toward sex that many in their early twenties held but still, he was different from alphas Brock’s age as well. Still young and, despite his unfortunate life experience, gentle and even naive in his own way. Non-combative and unashamed of his own affection, he didn’t see the need in asserting his dominance over anyone, especially Brock. No, Jack was, by all accounts, very weird all things considering. But, in Brock’s mind, that made him special in every way possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Plug](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dogbite-propaganda/)  
> Note: This fic is unbeta-ed, I'll be sure to fix the mistakes I find
> 
> I saw A/B/O headcanons for these two on tumblr and got all squishy about the fluff aspect of the verse again, oops. I used to be really into it but for some reason, as I got older, any explicit content concerning omegaverse started becoming a major squick for me but I still really like some of the things it has to offer so, here's some word vomit to get it out of my head lol


End file.
